


Hit or Miss

by Monsoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, M/M, hitman!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsoon/pseuds/Monsoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt:<br/><em> “hitman Levi is waiting for his next assignment... and why the fuck does it have to be the charming disaster (Eren) he met yesterday? (and who is currently in Levi's fucking bed) AU” </em></p><p>Oh, he’d fucked up. He’d broken one of the golden rules of being a hit man and there weren't even that many rules to begin with. He was fucked in literally every definition of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit or Miss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackonhighheels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackonhighheels/gifts).



> This is a oneshot for my 100 follower giveaway to **lovedotdotdot** inspired by their prompt: _“hitman Levi is waiting for his next assignment... and why the fuck does it have to be the charming disaster (Eren) he met yesterday? (and who is currently in Levi's fucking bed) AU”_  
>  I reread the prompt halfway through writing this and it hit me that it seemed to imply Levi only found out about this hit _after_ he’d slept with Eren whereas that’s not how I wrote it. By that stage, it was too late to go back, but I hope you enjoy this all the same :)

It wouldn’t be the first time Levi had woken up next to a stranger. That wasn’t even the issue, it had happened plenty of times before and it was far better than waking up next to someone you actually knew. The issue was the fact that this boy wasn’t _really_ a stranger, not technically, anyway. Levi turned his head to look at the slumbering boy beside him and really began to re-evaluate his life decisions. He looked innocent enough now, lightly snoring on Levi’s pillow with his slightly parted lips, brown hair adorably ruffled and what tan skin that was visible peppered with pink hickeys and bite marks, but Lord did Levi not even _want_ to imagine what this might mean.

With a pained groan, he reached over to his nightstand where his phone sat charging, and unlocked the screen, going into his message inbox and opening his most recent message from his handler, Erwin Smith. The message only contained three words, ‘ _Eren Jaeger, 20_ ’, and an image of the boy currently passed out beside him. No explanation, no extra information; he had no way of even knowing why there was a hit out on a twenty year old college student in the first place, and that was one of the things that scared him the most. Eren could be murderous psychopath, a terrorist, a notorious, people smuggling, drug-dealing serial rapist far all Levi knew. And yet here he was, currently occupying his designated executor’s bed after a long night of breaking one of the few rules that bound Levi in his line of work.

Well, shit.

Levi rubbed a weary hand over his face. He could feel a headache coming on. How had this even happened? He’d never slept with a target before, never even been tempted and he’d been in situations where it would have been so easy. He’d been high as fuck one time with the attractive renegade he’d been commissioned to eliminate clamouring all over him practically dry humping his leg. He’d kept his head _that_ time. He couldn’t even remember last night properly, the memories came in short, random bursts without meaning and without context. He recalled wading through the water fountain in the city centre at one stage. Why the fuck had he done that? How unsanitary.

He was still lying on his back in bed, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes and struggling to compose his thoughts when he heard Eren begin to stir beside him. He should conk him out now before he’d properly come to, spare himself the pain of doing it later, but honestly he was now curious as to the boys story. He was the youngest hit Levi had ever received, not to mention Levi still had no clue why he was being targeted. Usually he managed to figure it out after some superficial research, but his looking into Eren had produced nothing telling so far. There was also the fact that Eren was the only target who he’d ever bedded in his whole career, and Levi would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious as to how _that_ had come about.

Levi waited patiently for the boy to awake. He started off with a yawn that petered off into an adorable whine, rolling onto his back and stretching like a cat. His lean muscles undulated under sun-kissed skin, biceps flexing as he stretched his arms above his head. Levi let his gaze roam appreciatively over his long, lean form, admiring the way the marks he was undoubtedly responsible stood out against the boy’s dark skin.

Slowly, his eyes blinked open. Levi recognized the exact moment Eren seemed to realize he’d woken up in an unfamiliar place, blinking up at the ceiling with endearing confusion. Almost hesitantly, he turned to look at Levi, his bewildered expression not changing the entire time. The boy was an open book, Levi was having a hard time trying to come to terms with the fact that someone important higher up on his chain of command wanted this kid dead. Eren blinked at Levi with large, stunning green eyes and Levi blinked back flatly, waiting for the other to speak.

“Uh… hey,” Eren began, giving him an awkward, dimpled smile. He was a kid, a _baby_. Okay, a twenty-year-old baby, but still just a child compared to all of Levi’s former targets. Why on earth would anyone want him dead? He couldn’t ask Erwin, he took great pride in that he’d never asked Erwin about any of his assignments and he hated to renege on that clean track record now, not to mention it would draw suspicion and he did not want anyone – least of all _Erwin_ – to find out he’d fucked up his latest assignment in the most literal way possible. Given that he’s prior research had turned up no clues, there was really only one other line of enquiry left unexhausted.

“Say, hypothetically, someone important wanted you dead, what could be their motive?” A confused pout and a thoughtful frown later, Levi considered the possibility that he could have handled that with more tact. Eren laughed and sat up, ruffling his bed hair and squinting at the abstract painting that hung on the opposite wall of Levi’s bedroom as he apparently pondered the question.

“Gotta say, that’s the first time I’ve been asked that first thing on the morning after. Usually I get ‘who are you?’ or ‘wait, I slept with a _guy_?!’” Eren’s new position granted Levi a fantastic view of his toned and tanned back, lined with fresh pink claw marks. Holy shit, did _he_ do that? Just what did Eren do to him last night? If only he remembered anything, particularly how this situation came about.

“I’m not your everyday one night stand, I guess,” Levi shrugged, propping himself up on his elbows. So far, their conversation had been surprisingly comfortable. Levi was used to the stiff, awkward exchanges of morning afters, but this had been nothing like that. Eren wasn’t shying away from his direct gaze, indiscreetly searching the bedroom floor for his scattered garments or desperately thinking up half-assed excuses to leave.

“Like hell you’re not; last night was _amazing_!” No no, don’t look at me like that. I’ll probably be killing you very soon; save the appreciation for someone who deserves it. Eren’s eyes literally sparkled as he appraised Levi, his mouth stretching into a blinding white smile. Well, at least one of them remembered the events of last night.

“Thanks,” Levi knew he was amazing. Practise was the key, and practise with all sorts multiple times a week came easy when you were a nameless bachelor with a pretty face, full wallet and an empty bed. “Actually, I don’t remember anything that happened last night, don’t suppose you’d be willing to refresh my memory?” Levi never got so shit-faced that he forgot things; that was a huge No-no in his line of work. That’s how you slipped up, got caught and ended up as an unidentified corpse washed up on a riverbank.

Eren pulled a face. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna be one of _those_ guys.” He continued at Levi’s confused expression. “You know, all ‘okay, I don’t know what happened last night but you need to know I’m _not_ gay’ and all.” Levi couldn’t help but scoff at that, sitting up and stretching his arms, his back cracking as he flexed.

“Nah kid, I’m gay as all Hell. Don’t worry about that.”

“Oh, okay.” Eren nodded and Levi noted his gaze lingering on the jagged scar down his right side.  Levi wasn’t self-conscious about it and would have been completely comfortable to sate the boy’s curiousity and explain how he got it, except that he probably shouldn’t tell him about the time he was sent to Nairobi to hunt down a drug lord and had to single-handedly fight off five armed assailants.

“Well, how did this happen?” Levi probed and Eren’s eyes snapped back to meet his, cheeks brushed with a slight pink hue at being caught out staring.

“Right, well.” Eren paused to gather his thoughts, face bunched up into a cute expression of intense focus. Levi really regretted not remembering the events of last night; he’d have loved to know what those features looked like in the throes of toe-curling ecstasy. “It was at The Garrison, actually.” The Garrison? That rang a bell. Levi remembered coming across that name while he was looking into Eren; it was a gay club not far from where he lived. If he remembered correctly, Eren worked there – wait, did Levi bring a stripper home with him last night?! “I’m a bartender there.” Oh, phew. “It was pretty weird actually, usually the guys that come in head straight for the stage but the moment you walked in, you made a bee-line for the bar and me. Not going to lie, I was flattered,” Eren looked down and away, his ears red. Levi wanted to bite them and see what type of reaction that would elicit. “I mean, you’re not bad looking at all and the whole night you must have been approached by at least a dozen different men, but you turned them all down and talked to me instead. I was actually a little suspicious and wanted to test the waters so I kept telling you that if you weren’t ordering drinks, you had to leave the bar.” Eren laughed at the memory. “Would you imagine my surprise when you sat there for the whole three hours until I got off my shift, ordering drink after drink so I couldn’t make you leave.” Eren turned to him, an expression of fondness on his face. It took Levi a moment to realize he had unconsciously begun to smile back. He looked away quickly, heart hammering in his chest. What the ever-loving fuck was _that_? “Sorry about last night, though. It’s my fault you can’t remember anything that happened.” Well three hours straight of drowning drinks would probably do it. Levi didn’t want to check his bank account, though.

“I remember a water fountain. Why did I get in the city water fountain?” Levi asked, desperate to keep the conversation going and trying to convince himself it was because he wanted to milk all the information he could from it.

“Oh right. That was my fault as well, actually,” Eren grimaced apologetically “We were walking to your apartment – err, loft, whatever you call this thing – and my scarf blew away and fell into the fountain. I told you it wasn’t a big deal but you insisted on fishing it out for me yourself.” That didn’t sound like him at all. You couldn’t _pay_ Levi to step foot into that festering pond of bacteria and fish sewage, as if he’d do it of his own volition to impress a date, who wasn’t even an actual date, mind you. “You don’t understand, it was _freezing_ last night. That was really sweet of you.” Eren continued. _Sweet_? That was also unlike Levi. What was he _on_ last night? Well anyway, the conversation was now finished and Levi had to now think of what to say next. He’d never spoken this much with anyone he’d woken up with. Usually he’d be out the door before they’d even woken up because God knows he’d never invited anyone back to _his_ place before.

“Do you want… breakfast?” How did one go about this? What was the accepted etiquette to deal with your one night stand-slash-target before you probably had to kill him? He hadn’t been taught this back in his training days. Speaking of which, that brought him back to the mystery of why he had been commissioned to kill a college student/bartender in the first place.

“Sure!” Eren said with a wide smile. It was too early in the morning for a smile like that. It was too much to take in on top of everything Levi already had to deal with plus the headache he could feel coming on.

“Alright, you go on and take a shower first and I’ll fix something up. Tea or coffee?” Levi asked, easing his way out of bed. Wait, what the fuck? Why did his ass hurt?!

“Coffee please. Two sugars, no milk.” Levi turned to fix a hard stare at the boy who was halfway out of bed himself, back to Levi. Those fucking claw marks practically taunted him on the otherwise unmarked skin.

“Who topped last night?” He demanded, perhaps a touch too forcefully judging by Eren’s startled look.

“Um, both of us actually. Why?” How many rounds had they gone last night?!

“No reason. Just don’t mess up the shower, I cleaned it yesterday.”

“Yes Sir.” Levi pulled on a pair of boxers and an old, worn tee, steering himself out of the bedroom in a daze. 

 

Bacon, eggs and toast. It was almost twelve, maybe he should have made something heavier and turned it into a brunch?

“Um, hey. Can I borrow a change of clothes?” Levi turned away from his coffee machine at the sound of Eren entering his kitchenette, and blinked. Eren was wearing nothing but the spare town, his hair damp and glistening with water. He was looked embarrassed, clutching the towel self-consciously around his waist as he stood glued to the doorframe. Levi wasn’t equipped to handle such sights without prior preparation. Eren might have been a bartender, but Levi didn’t doubt for a moment should he choose to, he could have a bright career as an exotic dancer ahead of him too. He wasn’t buff but lean and toned, standing several inches taller than Levi. The older man seriously considered forcing the brunet to endure breakfast dressed in just the towel.

“Right yeah. Second drawer in my tallboy, grab whatever you need.”

Levi finished arranging the breakfast neatly onto two plates and settled down at the kitchen bench, black tea in hand as he waited for Eren to return. He glanced at the clock, he’d been taking quite some time actually. Not to mention Levi hadn’t heard a sound from the direction of his bedroom in a while. Curious and a little bit suspicious, he quietly padded over to his bedroom to check on Eren and froze in the doorway.

His bedroom was deserted and the window wide open.

Instantly, he was in professional mode. He scanned his bedroom for any sign of a struggle; perhaps Eren had been taken? His eyes landed on the tallboy and the first drawer that lay wide open to display his extensive collection of handguns. Shit.

Of course he should have thought that Eren might accidently open it while searching for a change of clothes. Of course he should have considered how fucking weird it would be to uncover a firearm collection in your one night stand’s bedroom; there were some military grade weapons in there that certainly didn’t belong in an ordinary home or even the home of a gun enthusiast.

Eren’s clothes were still here and so were his shoes; that meant he was out there barefoot and at best wearing an old shirt and thin boxers. Levi lived on the fourth floor as well, Eren would have to scale the ledge and jump onto the neighbour’s roof. At least he’d be easy to spot.

Levi pulled on a pair of trousers, sneakers and a hoodie and strapped a handgun just in case. Ideally, he would catch him alive, but at the end of the day he was a target that needed to be eliminated. Regardless of Levi’s growing fondness for the boy, if push came to shove, he’d have to put a bullet between Eren’s eyes before he’d let him get away. Levi vaulted out his window and swung himself off the ledge onto the neighbour’s roof. There was no other path for Eren to take since Levi’s other neighbour was an empty block of land that was difficult to reach. It was freezing despite being almost midday. He felt a stab of sympathy for the boy who would be scrambling around out there clad in nothing but worn boxers and an undersized shirt and mourned the hot breakfast waiting for him back in his heated kitchen.

He couldn’t have had that great a head start on him not to mention he wasn’t equipped for parkour on frozen roof tiles. Levi was trained to hunt as well so this wouldn’t take long at all. At least when Levi found him he could ask him straight out why he might have a hit out on him without skirting around the topic awkwardly. Thank God too, Levi had been puzzling over how to broach that topic again without coming off completely whack.

He heard Eren before he saw him and was mildy impressed by his progress. Eren was shimmying down the gutter two roofs away from Levi’s place, panting heavily and shivering at the same time. Levi could hear his teeth chattering from his vantage point atop the roof as he stared down at the boy.

“You want my hoodie?”

“ _Oof_!” Startled by Levi’s unexpected arrival, Eren plummeted the few remaining feet to the ground. Levi winced with sympathy as he watched the boy catch his breath, staring up at him in a daze. Shrugging off his hoodie, he threw it down and crouched by the edge of the roof. He didn’t want to approach yet and further startle the kid. He’d play mister nice guy, maybe he could get the kid to cooperate and not make this difficult. Levi wasn’t in the mood for a mad chase across the city in the cold, especially not now that he’d surrendered his hoodie.

“Want to tell me why you stole my underwear and rudely bolted from my place while I was making you breakfast?” Levi rested his cheek on his fist and settled down, one leg swinging lazily off the roofs edge. Eren seemed to regard him carefully for a moment from his position on the frozen alley pavement.

“Are we going to ignore the fact that you have a huge ass gun collection in your bedroom, that I escaped out of your fourth storey bedroom window and you caught up with me _way_ too soon for a normal person, not to mention you asked me far too casually why someone might want to kill me?”

“Apparently not,” Levi said. The boy wasn’t an idiot then, still, for him to make a such a leap from those few clues that warranted a hasty escape from a fourth story window? “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Eren interrupted. He still hadn’t put on the hoodie. That irritated Levi.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Levi repeated. Eren sighed and shifted the hoodie so it covered more of his body but didn’t move from his position on the ground. Filthy.

“Which one? Dude, I don’t even know your name. This whole situation is fucked up.”

“Levi,” Levi didn’t have a problem with telling targets small things about himself. He wasn’t particularly worried about them getting the chance to spread the information. “Why might someone want you dead?”

Eren’s face scrunched up and he sniffed. “Have you been hired to kill me?”

“Yes. Answer the question, Eren.”

“You don’t seem like a hitman. I mean, you’re young and hot and we fucked, is that allowed?”

“Dead men don’t snitch,” Levi smirked.

“Huh.” Eren seemed to accept that, gaze wondering to the grey clouds drifting overhead. Aside from the slap-dash attempt at fleeing, he was taking this whole situation surprisingly calmly. No tears, no begging, no futile screams for help; Levi appreciated that.

“Can I have a final request? Is that a thing?” Levi frowned down at the boy spread eagle on the cold pavement below.

“Not usually. Depends what it is.” He might humour him just this once. He was being a good boy, he deserved a reward. Levi hoped it wasn’t a chance to say goodbye to loved ones; he had planned to make this look like an accident.

Levi felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. “Wait, hang on a sec.” He pulled his phone out and squinted at the caller ID. Erwin? Erwin only ever called to confirm the completion of an assignment if Levi had taken too long to get back to him. Oh dear.

Levi heaved an exhausted sigh. “Do you mind if I take this?” He asked Eren, who shrugged and shook his head.

“Not at all. Take your time, please.”

Levi stood and paced a little to the side before answering the call. He could still keep an eye on Eren from this distance but his conversation wouldn’t be overheard. Surprisingly, Eren settled down with his hands behind his head, apparently content to wait until Levi was finished rather than attempting to make another escape.

“What’s the deal, Eyebrows? It’s barely been twenty-four hours.” He’d known Erwin long enough by this stage that normal greetings had become nothing more than a waste of time. Erwin didn’t mind his abrasiveness anymore either.

“Levi, I hope I got to you in time. I take it that means your assignment is still unfulfilled?” He sounded slightly frantic and that was unnerving. Erwin Smith never lost his cool. Levi had seen him with guns levelled between his eyes and he hadn’t so much as flinched. What on earth could evoke such a reaction from Captain America?

“Why do you ask?”

“There’s been a mistake.”

“A mistake? In what?” What had that to do with his assignment, who was currently whistling a cheerful tune to himself as he waited for Levi to finish up?

“Your target, Eren Jaeger, he isn’t – well, I don’t know how to say this…”

“Just spit it out, Christ. I have the kid right here already.”

“He’s with you right now? Have you hurt him?” Levi glanced down at Eren and pondered the bruises and bite marks that were concealed under his shirt.

“Um… I’m going to go with no.” It was consensual, it didn’t count.

“Thank God. Levi, he was never meant to have a hit on him. His father is an eminent scientist working on a top secret government research project and he went missing recently. The original request was to find Eren and ask what he knew of his father’s activities and possible whereabouts but it appears the instructions got mixed up on the way.” Levi balked and glanced back at the boy. Eren was watching him curiously.

“Erwin, you’re telling me I could have killed an innocent kid because you fucking bureaucrats made a _typo_?!” He hissed into the phone receiver.

“Well, not a typo…”

“Oh my God, Erwin! Oh my _God_!” Levi almost lobbed the phone at a nearby wall, but he wanted to give Erwin a piece of his mind first. Unfortunately, he’d never been very eloquent, so all he managed to do was spew out a string of curses instead. Nonetheless, Erwin understood.

“What do I do now, you big blond oaf? He’s right here! Am I supposed to apologize for almost murdering him and expect him to brush it off and just leave?!”

“No no, we need him in for questioning. Just bring him by as soon as you can.”

Levi squeezed his eyes shut and kneaded his temples with furiously. “Oh god, my head hurts. My ass hurts. Everything hurts.”

“Why does your ass hurt?” Erwin asked, perplexed. Oh shit.

“Because of you. You’re a pain. In my ass. Duh.” Erwin made a suspicious grunting noise but didn’t pursue the matter, having long since grown accustomed to Levi’s absurdities.

“Alright then, as long as Eren’s fine. I really am so sorry about this, Levi. I have to go now, remember to bring him in as soon as convenient and do not harm him.”

“Yeah yeah, fuck off.” Grumbling, Levi hung up the call and sighed before returning to his previous perch over Eren.

“Everything alright?” Eren asked, eyebrow arched. He genuinely looked a little concerned, what a weirdo.

“You have no idea, kid,” Levi rubbed his undercut and shifted uncomfortably “Well, this is awkward…” The brunet frowned up at him and sat up, giving him his undivided attention.

“What is? Can I still have my last request?” Levi laughed. Of all the things to be worried about.

“You can have all the requests you want. The hit was just called off; you’re home free, brat.”

Eren blinked and slowly, a wide smile spread across his features as Levi’s words sank in. He paused for a moment and returned his gaze to Levi’s with a sly smile. Oh dear, where was this going?

“You said I could have all the requests I wanted, right?”

“No.” The fuck? Levi wasn’t a fucking genie, that’s not how things worked. It was just an expression.

“Okay fine, but can you at least grant me my original request? Trust me, it’s within your power,” Eren insisted. His eyes gleamed with excited anticipation and Levi couldn’t resist the allure of his own curiousity sparked.

“What was it?’

Eren grinned triumphantly as though his wish had already been granted. “Another fuck. With you,” he shrugged, actually having the audacity to look down with embarrassment. His ears were red again. Adorable.

Levi couldn’t help his bark of dry laughter. He shook his head and looked down at Eren incredulously.

“Seriously? And here I was expecting something noble like to donate your body to science.” Eren pouted.

“Is that a no then?” Levi considered the boy below him, looking up at him with hopeful, viridian green puppy eyes. Erwin had said to bring Eren in as soon as possible, but at the same time, he deserved to wait a little longer. Levi couldn’t wait to see his expression when he rocked up several hours later with Eren trailing behind covered in fresh hickeys, bruises and bite marks, perhaps even with a slight limp. Levi smiled salaciously at the younger man.

“That could be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was super fun to write and all but I’m sorry if it feels like it has a bit of an abrupt ending. The prompt was so great that it was the type that could easily get out of control and evolve into a crazy, multichip fic if I didn’t tread lightly. Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
